livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Ungajinga (Bojingo)
Basic Information 200px|right Race: Half-Orc Class: Barbarian (Invulnerable Rager) Level: Level 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Orc Deity: Torglarok, The heart of fire First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) Racial +2 DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 15 +2 ( 7 pts) INT: 8 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) CHA: 8 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 15 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Class 1) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +4 = (2) + Misc (2) BAB: +1 = 1 (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = 1 (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = 1 (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = 1 (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (2 vs Charms and Compulsions) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Earthbreaker: Attack: +5 = (1) + Ability (4) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 2d6+6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Sling: Attack: +3 = (1) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Special Racial Features Favored Class: Barbarian Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength), Size: Medium Speed: 40' Chain Fighter: Treat Dire flails and spiked chains as martial weapons. Replaces weapon familiarity Darkvision 60ft Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Orc Blood Orc Ferocity Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Light: Class Medium: Class Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Simple: Class Martial: Class Fast Movement: +10 Movement when not in Heavy Armor Rage: 6/day +4 Morale bonus to Str, +6 Morale bonus to Con (Raging Vitality) +2 Will -2 AC Feats Raging Vitality (Level 1): When raging, morale bonus to Con increased by +2. Rage doesn't end when unconscious Traits Reactionary: +2 to Initiative Birthmark: +2 Charms and Compulsions Skills Skill Points: 03 = (4) + INT (-1)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Barbarian) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Appraise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 1 0 0 -1 +2 Perception 5 1 3 1 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival 5 1 3 1 +0 Swim 3 0 0 4 -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Earth Breaker 40 gp 14 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (10) 0.1 gp 5 lb Mace, light (Silver) 25 gp 4 lb Backpack 02 gp 2 lb Rope, silk 10 gp 5 lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb Chalk 0.01 gp 0 lb Waterskin (full) 1 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Fish hook .1 gp Tindertwig x3 3 gp Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Oilx2 .2 gp 2 lb Smokestick 20 gp .5 lb = Totals: 129.41 gp 62.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 20 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 5 CP: 9 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 20.59 gp Details Size: Meduim Gender: Male Age: 34 Height: 6.2 Weight: 220 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Green Appearance A wild and tribal look, adorned with feathers and trinkets picked up from travels. Distinctive red birthmarks resembling the holy symbol of the orc god Torglarok Demeanor Though a cruel life has given Ungajinga a quiet and haunted look, there is a gentle and good soul within. When fighting, he has a fierce passion that is unmatched among his peers. Background Ungajinga was born among the savage barbarians in the wild. Although accepted as a member of the tribe, life was exceptionally hard when bearing the resemblance of the ferocious and brutal orcs that are constantly raiding the villages As an adult, to escape the hostilities both inside and outside the tribe, Ungajinga left his home to find his own path in life. However that path soon led to a bandit group of slavers. After being captured, Ungajinga spent the next many years as a very valuable slave. Exchanged often for various labors from heavy construction to gladiatorial events. One fateful day while en route by ship to his new master, the vessel ran too close to the shallows and in the confusion there was a slave revolt. During the revolt, Ungajinga found a spiked hammer nearby just within reach. Unknowingly taking up the favored weapon of the god that blessed his birth, Ungajinga shattered his chains and joined the revolt bringing the passion and rage of a lifetime of cruelty to the crew of the ship. By the end of the bloody day, the ship was in flames and the passengers that swam ashore scattered. Ungajinga looked ahead. His chains broken and his lungs filled with the air of freedom the path that so long ago forsook was before him again. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (March 6, 2014) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (7 March 2014) (All Hail Glorious Comrade Judge Systole) level 1 Category:Approved Characters